Prodigy Love
by Kyuuten no Kuro Hana
Summary: Rebecca Mizuki is a naturally born prodigy and goes back to Japan after 2 years in America. She meets up with friends along with her crush Yuushi Oshitari. ONE-SHOT


Prince of Tennis

Rose: Well please be easy with the reviews. This is requested by my cousin and I'm just really bad at writing one-shots…though I doubt this is counted as a one-shot.

Fuji: Rose-chan doesn't own the song lyrics she used, which were "Synchronicity" by Makino Yui and "Musouka" by Suara.

Rose: I don't own Prince of Tennis either but I do own the plot and my characters: Rebecca Mizuki and Aya Mizuki.

I stared out the window of the jet watching as we land at the airport. "Mizuki-sama we're here" a pilot attendant told me. I nodded and got up walking off the jet. I put my tennis bag over my shoulder and walked out of the airport. "It's great to be back in Japan," I thought walking to the courts where the nationals were going on. I saw Seigaku and Shitenhoji playing each other. "Well two amazingly skilled schools playing against each other" I thought standing at the rail to watch the match against Shiraishi and Fuji.

The matched ended with Fuji losing and he was in a glum mood afterwards. "So that is the perfect tennis of Shitenhoji," I muttered to myself. "Hey is she part of Seigaku?" Kintaro asked making everyone look at me. "R-Rebecca-san" Fuji said when he saw me. I stepped onto the rail and jumped across the field landing on the rail in front of Fuji. "Wah such a far jump" Kintaro commented. "It's been a long time Fuji" I greeted.

I set my bag down and said, "If you lose don't give up. You may be a tennis prodigy but even prodigies can lose. That is why you strive for the peak of your skills." He looked at me and smiled. "I guess I should be able to learn from a real prodigy huh?" he said. "I've lost in many subjects but tennis so far is the perfect place for me" I replied. I looked over at Shitenhoji and stated, "Their variety of players is the same as Segaku's."

I jumped over the rail and greeted coach Ryuuzaki. "It's good to see you again Rebecca" she greeted back shaking my hand. "I hope you don't mind watching my things for a bit," I said. "Not at all" she replied. "Arigatou Ryuuzaki-sensei" I thanked before jumping over the railing on Shitenhoji's side and ran out of the courts. I ran all the way back home and changed out of the clothes I was wearing. Once done, I ran back to the courts. "Wow you've gotten faster Rebecca" Ryuuzaki stated. "I didn't improve that much Ryuuzaki-sensei," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"But isn't it painful running in heels?" she asked. "Ah…well no. I've ran in these shoes for years" I replied. I sat next to Ryuuzaki for the rest of the matches and congratulated everyone for doing their best. "Koshimae I want to play you" Kintaro said. "Echizen if you play and get an injury now you won't be able to play" Oishi stated. "I'll play him" I exclaimed looking at Ryoma. "If you expect a challenge then play me. I'm able to play at Echizen's level," I added looking at Kintaro. "Fine" he agreed. I took off my jacket and took a racket out of my bag.

I threw the ball at Kintaro and said, "One ball game." He served and we rallied for 40 minutes straight. "She can last this long in heels…amazing" Shiraishi stated. "She would have ended it before but she's playing at the current level Echizen is at" Fuji exclaimed. "So her limit should be right now" Oishi stated and right then I kneeled down. "Don't return that ball!" Shiraishi yelled when Kintaro hit his special move. I stood up and the ball met with my racket. It split in half and the other half landed on Kintaro's side. The next few days I spent time with Seigaku helping Ryuuzaki with things.

One day when I was playing the game against Shiraishi the ball I hit flew into the fence and went right through. "Look out" I yelled to a blue haired male with glasses wearing the Hyotei uniform. He looked up and barely dodged the ball. "Gomen. Are you alright?" I asked running up to him with Shiraishi right behind me. "Hai" he replied. I looked up at the male and said smiling, "It's been a long time Oshitari." He looked down at me and smiled. "Rebecca I didn't know you were back in Japan" he stated. I picked up the ball and asked, "So how is it with Hyotei?"

"Nothing much" he replied. "You sure know a lot of people from other schools Rebecca" Shiraishi stated. "I used to go visit the schools and meet the tennis teams," I said. "Primarily Hyotei has some arrogant players that think too highly of their skills" I stated and Oshitari immediately knew who I was talking about. "I'm assuming that he is still as arrogant as ever" I semi asked looking up at him. He nodded in reply and I sighed.

We finished our match and we both collapsed onto the ground. "Gah playing in this heat is crazy," I stated taking out another towel to wipe off my sweat. "It is but you're really good" Shiraishi replied. I stood up the towel hanging around my shoulder and I picked up my bag. "Well have a nice day Shiraishi," I said walking off of the court. I walked back to the hotel I was staying at with the Seigaku members and dropped my stuff on my bed. I was about to go take a shower when I heard a knock on my door. I went over and opened it to see Oshitari standing at my door.

"Is there something you need Yuushi-kun?" I asked letting him in. "Just stopped by for a visit" he replied. "Can you wait for a while I need to get the smell of salt off my skin before I get a rash" I asked and he nodded. I went and took my shower before coming out my hair in a large towel. He looked away and I swore I saw a small blush on his face. "Are you blushing Yuushi-kun?" I asked giggling sitting next to him on my bed. He looked at me and the blush became more visible.

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you blush" I commented making him blush even more. I took the towel off and my ankle length hair fell onto the bed. I took a brush out of my bag and started brushing my hair when Oshitari took the brush out of my hand and started brushing my hair for me. "Your hair is still as soft as it used to be" he commented still brushing my hair. "Do I hear some trace of affection Yuushi-kun?" I asked. He blushed but I couldn't tell since I wasn't facing him. He put down my brush and I handed him my ribbon, which he tied up my hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you Yuushi-kun" I thanked pecking him on the cheek again making him look away and blush. I giggled and ruffled his hair. "You're so cute Yuushi-kun" I stated walking to my desk and turned on my laptop. He looked at me with the blush still on his face and asked, "What are you doing?" "I need to finish programming things on my laptop" I replied sighing, "It's such a pain when this laptop is so slow." I start singing halfway through my programming without knowing.

_Kono nukumori wa doko e yuku no  
Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no  
Mune no kodou o awaseta naraba  
Onaji fukami e orite yukeru no_

Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo  
Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo

Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoi nagara  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita  
Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa  
Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune o sagashite  
Dakishimeru  
Zutto...

Kimi wa hitori de doko e yuku no  
Furikaeru no ga kowai dake na no  
Mune no katachi mo kanashii iro mo  
Hontou wa kitto yoku niteru no ni

Itsuka kitto kaeru basho o  
Futari onaji hakanasa de mitsumete iru

Kono yami no naka de donna ni hanarete ite mo  
Kokoro wa nani yori tsuyoi kizuna de yobiatte  
Sabishii toki ni wa waratte ite mo wakaru yo  
Tsumetai yubi o namida de  
Atatamete agetai  
Soba ni iru...

Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoi nagara  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita  
Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa  
Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune o sagashite dakishimeru  
Soba ni iru  
Zutto...

"Your voice if beautiful" Oshitari whispered into my ear. I smiled and asked, "Is that suppose to make me blush Yuushi-kun?" I turned to him and kissed him putting him through shock at the sudden action. I pulled back and giggled at his shocked expression. "I already love you Yuushi and I'm not afraid to admit it" I said before turning back to programming my computer. I felt him recover from the shock and give a small smile.

He embraced me from behind and whispered, "Then I won't be afraid to show that I love you." I smiled and continued programming letting him hold me all he wanted. After a few hours I turned off the laptop and Oshitari asked, "Finished?" I nodded and turned to him. "2 years since I've seen you and you've grown Rebecca" he stated. "Are you implying that I'm short Yuushi?" I asked looking up at him pouting. He chuckled and answered, "No I'm just saying you got taller."

I stood up and asked, "Want to go get something to eat?" He smiled and replied, "Sure." We walked to the door and then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and the whole Seigaku team was standing there. "What is HE doing here?" Momo asked pointing to Oshitari. I sweat dropped and Oshitari smirked. "What's wrong Momoshiro? Do you hate me because you lost?" he asked. Momo growled and was about to jump fro Oshitari but was held back by Oishi and Kaidoh.

"Is there something you need?" I asked making them stop. "Right we just came here to ask if you wanted to get something to eat with us" Oishi said. "Funny. Yuushi and I were about to go eat" I stated. "Wait. You two are a couple?" Momo asked. "Any problems with that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Uh…no" he replied backing away from me. We all went out to eat together and had a great time. "Hey Rebecca why don't you sing? Ryuuzaki-sensei is always humming a song and when we asked she said that you were the person she heard singing the song," Eiji asked. "Eh? She still remembers that song? Surprise, surprise but sure" I replied. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_kodomo no koro no yume wa_

_iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kaki suberasete_

_egaku mirai e to tsunagaru_

sumiwataru sora

_hateshinai hodo aoku  
mujaki na kokoro ni_

_mitasare hikareteku_

yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru

_hane wo te ni irete  
muku na hitomi wa motometeku_

_sora no mukou e ikitai na_

soretonai negai kara

_hitotsu dake kanau no nara  
dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai _

_yume wo tsukamitai to omou yo_

_  
kodomo no koro no yume wa _

_iroasenai rakugaki de  
itsumade mo kaki tsuzukerareta _

_negau mirai e to tsunagaru_

kane ga naru oto 

_tooku kara kikoete kuru  
sunao na kokoro ni _

_todoite wa hibiiteru_

hikari wa nanairo ni kawatte 

_ko wo egaite yuku  
muku na hitomi wa motometeku _

_niji no mukou e ikitai na_

soretonaku negau hodo 

_wasurenaide itai koto  
sasaete kureru hito ga ite _

_yume wo miru koto ga dekiru kara_

_  
kodomo no koro no yume wa_

_iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kaki suberasete _

_egaku mirai e to tsunagaru_

yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru 

_hane wo te ni irete  
muku na hitomi wa motometeku _

_sora no mukou e ikitai na_

soretonai negai kara 

_hitotsu dake kanau no nara  
dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai _

_yume wo tsukamitai to omou yo_

tometonaku negau hodo 

_wasurenaide itai koto  
sasaete kureru hito ga ite _

_yume wo miru koto ga dekiru kara_

_  
kodomo no koro no yume wa_

_iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kaki suberasete _

_egaku mirai e to tsunagaru_

"Hey that's the song Ryuuzaki-sensei was humming" Eiji commented. "It's a meaningful song. Did you write it?" Fuji asked. I nodded. "I write songs when I have nothing better to do and they come out depending on how I feel at the moment" I said. "Talented much? In tennis and music" Momo stated. "She's a natural prodigy if you haven't forgotten Momo-sempai" Ryoma exclaimed.

I sweat dropped and said, "Though it is true. I excel a lot more in sports and music than any other subject." We then all went back to the hotel and Oshitari walked me to my room. "Thank you Yuushi," I said kissing him. He kissed back and holding me. We parted and he smiled holding me close. "Good night my flower" he said kissing me on the cheek then let go. "Good night Yuushi" I stated opening my door.

I walked into my room and changed then went to bed. The next day I woke up and did my morning things before grabbing my two bags and walked out of the room. Today was the day that all the teams return to their schools and back home. I checked out and waited for the others to come out. As expected, Oshitari was the first person to come down. "Morning my flower" he greeted pecking me on the cheek. "Morning Yuushi" I greeted.

"You two make such a cute couple" the lady at the desk commented smiling. Both us smiled and waited for the others. They started coming down one by one and in a few minutes everyone was in the lobby checked out. "Hey Oshitari who is this?" Atobe asked. "Not surprised that he doesn't remember me. He is still as stuck up as ever I see" I commented as Oshitari kept quiet. "Rebecca-chan!" Gakuto yelled before hugging me. I giggled and said, "Good to see you again Gakuto."

"Oh…Ore-sama remembers you now" Atobe said after a few minutes. "Mizuki-sama" a female greeted bowing when she stood in front of me. "Hana-chan you don't have to be so formal" I exclaimed. "Gomen" she apologized. "I can give a ride to one team back to their school" I stated turning to the teams. That was when I got an idea. "Let's see which school is better in academics" Hana exclaimed knowing my idea. The teams looked at each other than at me nodding in agreement with my idea. I walked out followed by the teams and I we went to the courts.

"Whoever can solve the problem first will earn the ride for their team" I said before writing an equation with some chalk on the ground. I watched as they sent one person to work on the equation. When time was up I looked at the answers to find that 3 of them were correct: Hyotei, Seigaku, and Shitenhoji. "Wow three answers correct but if I remember correctly then Hyotei was the first then Seigaku and Shitenhoji" I stated.

We went back and I got in with the Hyotei team along with their coach. "You can always count on Oshitari to figure out equations" Gakuto cheered. "You really are a prodigy Yuushi. That equation was an equation out of a calculus book. Though I am surprised that Fuji solved it also since his weak spot is math," I stated. "What about Shitenhoji?" Hiyoshi asked. "They have Hikaru Zaizen who is a true prodigy with the IQ of a perfect 200" I replied. Atobe who was sitting on my left side slid his arm over my shoulder and said, "Ore-sama would like to have a date with you for winning."

"Pfft all you're getting is a beating when we get off at Hyotei because you didn't do the equation" I said letting my nails dig into his hand. He took his arm back holding his now bleeding hand. "Those will leave a scar also" I commented making him glare at me. I took out some bandages and threw it at him. "Wrap up the wound before you leave blood stains in this limo" I stated coldly zipping up my tennis bag. "Oh Atobe got told by a girl" the members whispered.

"Pitiful no?" I said looking at Oshitari who nodded. We arrived at the school and I got out with the rest of the Hyotei team. "Thank you for taking us back here," Sakaki thanked. "Not at all" I replied then pulled out my phone when it rang. "Meet me at the park tonight at 7" the message read. "Well I have to go. Good luck next year and stay well Hyotei," I said getting back into the limo. That night I wore a long sleeve black shirt and silk pants with my tennis shoes. I went to the park at around 6:50 and Oshitari was already standing under the tree.

"Early bird" I greeted when I got there. "You're early also" Oshitari said smiling. For the date Oshitari took me to a restaurant might I add was expensive. We then went for a walk at the beach getting soaked along the way since I decided to be a little mischievous. We were laughing having a great time and didn't get home until around 11. "Thanks for the great night Yuushi" I thank kissing him. "You're welcome" he replied smiling.

Through the rest of Oshitari's high school and university years we dated. We married a few years after he completed university and had one child.

Rose: Well I feel that this one is really bad and rushy

Fuji: But you did your best so please don't be too harsh on Rose-chan with the reviews

Both: Have a nice day!


End file.
